


End of My Burdens

by Vuldra



Series: Free of Burdens [3]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: Alexei fights the team losing his life with his mind travelling to his thoughts of Yuri and his triumph.





	End of My Burdens

How had it come to this? One moment they were sharing intimacy and now they were on opposing ends of the field of battle. That which Alexei had known would happen, once his actions were known. He had already known that Yuri disagrees with his actions, but it was for the greater good. The princess, who is now Yuri's friend, was needed for such plans. 

Alexei had succeeded in bringing "peace" to the world his own way, but now he must lead the world properly. It excites him to know that all wars will end and there won't be anymore people harmed. He can protect all with the power that he has accumulated. Alexei watches as the group awaiting for their next move. They were in awe in what he summoned, angering them all at once. They were trying to talk him down, but none of them were getting through.

As they were speaking to him, his mind was slightly distracted by the thought of Yuri and how his secret lover thought about it. His eyes travelled to each member of the group and his eyes lingering on Yuri slightly. Yuri's eyes were furious at the man who was once commandant. He still loves Yuri even though he injured him more times than Alexei cares to count. They had shared only one moment together since this journey began for Yuri. That one moment had said much between them. 

The love they share was still inflamed no matter the case. Alexei would love nothing more than to watch everything with Yuri. He still wants him and the more he thinks about their relationship he needs him. He needs him to offset his own strong personality. Alexei's mind keeps drifting from the present and to his memories. He doesn't mind either way. 

As Alexei's mind drifts to memories to the moment with the group. His mouth spewing words that the group dismisses, as his mind went back to his memories. The ex-commandant's words were not holding any of them back in resisting the inevitable. Once they all started to fight him, he was surprised with how well he fights his chosen blade.

He's been mystified by Yuri in other means, but he had never seen his beauty in battle. He may lose if he gets cocky, but he will not lose to the beauty in front of him. He fought with full potential just like Yuri and his cohorts. Alexei had steeled himself in the thought in having to kill Yuri to continue his mission. He can tell that Yuri had done the same. This might be the end for the both of them. 

As the battle heated on and was soon ended in Alexei's defeat. Alexei stood not wanting to fail. In the end, he had not failed in bringing the wrath of the sealed being. He knew he was starting to sound hysterical once he began to speak once more to the sky and his audience. Yuri stood closeby hearing the words, but Alexei didn't pay no mind to Yuri. His mind was savoring his victory. 

He suddenly was attacked by Yuri, his the man he had fallen deeply in love with. Alexei was surprised, but not truly with how the group reacted. He felt the end at the moment, but he happily was cut down by Yuri. Memories flooding his mind as he felt life escaping every second, but he can rest knowing that he succeeded. That was the important thing. Seeing Yuri one last time made it all worth it. He eve got to see a side of Yuri that he had not seen.

He has no regrets, but Alexei does wish that he could've spent one last moment in Yuri's arms. Those eyes were beautiful in this moment. Alexei started to feel weaker as the area began to breaking down. As a boulder was falling towards him, his final thoughts were of his accomplishments. His mind was failing him, but Yuri was of the last of things his memories recalled.

_Goodbye, Yuri, my love. I am now free of my burdens._


End file.
